


My Eyes, My Eyes

by wheel_pen



Series: Alice [23]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is dating Alice’s mom, which can be very embarrassing to Clark and Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes, My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alice, my original female character, is new in Smallville. There is something special about her, and she and Clark form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. This series starts after the end of the second season—after the destruction of the spaceship and Clark abruptly leaving town.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

“I’ll just be a second, I promise,” Alice assured him, already jogging towards the stairs.

“Hey, _I’m_ not the one who insists on being early enough to catch every commercial and preview,” Clark pointed out teasingly, as Alice blurred up to the second floor. She stopped on the landing and leaned over the banister to stick her tongue out at him, then disappeared down the hall.

Clark shook his head and grinned. Every time they went to the movies, she complained about how many commercials they showed, and how if she had to watch the Wayne Brady PSA about living a more active lifestyle while scarfing down a bucket of popcorn with extra butter, she was going to set the screen on fire. But Alice was always _twice_ as irritated if they arrived after the lights went down and risked missing out on their favorite seats or an early preview.

He turned around in the hallway, eyes settling on the elaborate schoolbus-shaped frame on the wall that held a gawky school photo of Alice from every grade. His parents had one of those, too, but he at least had managed to convince them to stop displaying it in such a public location. Clark smirked as he found the one picture every kid seemed to have, the one from third grade or so when you forgot it was picture day and happened to be wearing the really dumb clown sweater a distant relative sent you for Christmas. Only to find it was immortalized forever—

There was a sudden, piercing scream from upstairs, a noise completely unlike any Clark had heard before, and he took off before he even thought about it, zipping up the stairs almost too fast to be seen. He saw Alice just down the hall, standing in front of the open door to her mother’s bedroom, an expression of pure horror on her face, and in an instant he was beside her.

And then Clark kind of felt like screaming, too, probably a very girly scream of extreme trauma, just because screaming might distract him from the sight framed by the doorway. Alice’s mom’s bedroom… with Alice’s mom’s bed right in the middle of it… with Alice’s mom under the covers, although just barely, and with apparently nothing on _but_ the covers… with someone beside her, who was also scrambling to cover the important bits with the sheets… that someone being…

“ _Lex_?” Clark croaked out. Okay, it was one thing to _know_ that his best friend and his girlfriend’s mom were dating and spending the night and… all that… but it was quite another _thing_ entirely to actually see—

“Turn around! Turn around!” Alice demanded, yanking Clark around to face the wall opposite the doorway. He could feel her face buried in his back as she followed her own commands. “Oh my G-d,” she wailed, “my eyes, my eyes!”

Alice’s mom sighed in exasperation. “Alice!” she said sharply, “could we have a little less _noise_ , please?”

“I think I’ve been blinded!” Alice continued, unabated. If not blinded, Clark thought, at least condemned to see nothing but the same few flashes of color and movement over and over again forever. Because that was all _he_ was seeing, instead of the sage green wall. And if he slowed the moment down a little, and rewound it a bit, to the part _before_ Ms. Wilson had successfully moved the sheets into place… Well. D—n. That was just one of those thoughts you tucked away in a folder and never ever spoke of again.

“Stop being so overdramatic,” Alice’s mom told her, but she sounded more resigned than anything else. Alice was clutching the sides of Clark’s jacket as if they were the only thing keeping her upright, and Clark tried desperately to concentrate on the likely hurt/comfort make-out session that would be required to erase this memory from his girlfriend’s mind.

“Hi, Clark,” Lex said coolly, as easily as if he’d been sitting behind his desk at the castle, you know, fully clothed. In fact, he also sounded a little amused.

“H-hi, Lex,” Clark stammered in return. There was nothing easy, cool, or amused about it; he was just glad he was facing the wall so no one could see his blush. “Um…” Had to be polite. “Hi, Ms. Wilson.”

“Hello, Clark.” Alice told him her mom didn’t smoke, but she sure had that rough, smoky purr down, didn’t she, especially when she was kind of ticked—and yeah, that thought was going in the folder, too.

Alice shook him hard, with a strength that would have knocked another person off his feet. Clark feared for the safety of his favorite jean jacket. “Don’t talk to them, don’t talk to them,” she whispered loudly, as if _she_ were soothing _him_. And as if he were six years old. “They’re not real, they don’t exist…” Clark figured Alice was about fifteen seconds away from running down the hall to her room and hiding under the bed with her teddy bear. Which would be okay if he could join her.

“Did you want something, Alice, dear?” Ms. Wilson asked pointedly, her “dear” being especially sarcastic.

“Um…” Alice blanked and shook Clark by way of prompting.

“Shoes?” he suggested helpfully.

“The red sandals,” Alice remembered. They would now be forever tainted in her mind.

“They’re in the closet.” Which was on the other side of the bed. If it had just been Alice and Clark, or Alice and her mom, Alice would have used her superspeed to grab the footwear without lingering any more than was necessary. Of course, the only reason lingering was unpalatable was because there was, in fact, another person present. Very present.

She hesitated, obviously weighing the pros and cons. “You can do it, Alice,” Clark whispered encouragingly. “Just keep your back to the bed.” He felt her take a deep breath, nod, and then pull away, gingerly skirting the perimeter of the room to the entertainment/irritation of the occupants of the bed. At least, Clark presumed that was what she was doing. He knew, without a doubt, that he was not allowed to move from his increasingly ridiculous position with his back to the room.

“So,” Lex began casually, addressing Alice, “you guys going out…” She hummed loudly, ignoring him. “…Clark?” he finished, looking back at the doorway.

“Yeah, yeah,” Clark answered, trying to sound equally casual and failing miserably. “Movies.”

“Ah.” The sounds of Alice rummaging in the closet.

Clark thought it was only polite to continue the conversation, even if he _was_ facing the wall. “Are _you_ guys going…” He realized what a bad idea continuing the conversation was. “…out, or…?” Beet red, from his hairline to well under his t-shirt.

“No, I think we’re going to stay in tonight, Clark,” Lex replied dryly.

“Yeah.”

“Perhaps we’ll play a board game.” How was it possible that _Lex_ could be teasing _Clark_ about this?

“Oh. Yeah.” And just how long did it take to find a pair of red shoes, anyway?

Alice must have been wondering the same thing. “G-------t, how many shoe trees have you gotten for Christmas, can’t find a f—“

“Alice!” her mother admonished. “Watch your language!”

“That’s probably Kent’s influence,” Lex told her sagely. “He’s well-known to be what the country folk call a ‘cusser.’”

“I am not!” Clark protested indignantly, starting to turn around to face his accuser.

“Don’t you move!” Alice howled at him, and he spun back around so fast he thought he might have permanently damaged the carpet underfoot. She was scurrying back across the bedroom, shielding the side of her face with the red shoes, and if she was going a little bit faster than a normal person would—well, yeah, Lex _would_ probably notice. But hopefully Ms. Wilson would keep him from thinking about it too much, because as soon as Clark and Alice were gone she would probably—and WOW that folder was getting full tonight…

“Go, let’s go, go, go,” Alice told Clark, grabbing his jacket and pulling him down the hall like they were on a stealth mission in enemy territory. She called back over her shoulder, “We’re eating… out afterwards, so don’t wait… up…” She screamed again, a quieter scream, as every phrase was now inevitably gutterized.

“Okay, Alice, have a nice time,” Ms. Wilson called. She sounded less than sincere.

“We sure will be,” Lex couldn’t resist adding. (His sincerity was not in doubt.)

There was a loud thunk as Alice pulled Clark through the front door—fortunately she remembered to open it first—and tried to slam it shut. Clark stuck his hand in the way at the last moment and stilled the door before it could snap off the hinges, closing it firmly behind him. She stood on the front stoop barefoot, red heeled sandals held in front of her like a pair of dead rats. “I don’t know if I can ever wear them again,” she intoned sadly.

“They look very nice on you, Alice,” Clark assured her. “They’re just the right height, and they go really well with that dress.” The penetrating insight of FashionCritic!Clark won her over, and she dropped the shoes on the ground and slipped her feet into them. She bent to tighten the straps and Clark noticed that was, indeed, a very nice dress, in a very nice fabric that was kind of… clingy to certain… places, and yeah, that was more like the thoughts he was used to having. Good, good, everything was settling back into normal. Although how he was going to look Ms. Wilson, or Lex for that matter, in the eye later was beyond Clark.


End file.
